pubgenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Top 7 Publishing Trends Which Will Define Publishing Sales In Future
That’s a very abstract question no? Of course, a million things are happening, right as we speak. Technology and Innovation are lapping up age old process and showing them in newer exciting ways. We are now what we weren’t yesterday. The same goes with Publishing sales as well. Print Media is seeing huge growth regarding titles being produced and the quality it’s showing. You have books all around. Moreover, new genres of writing are coming out (Heck, there’s something called as Dramedy or Magical Realism nowadays). Truly, if there ever was a golden age of publishing books, academic or otherwise, this is it. Now, you have these blockbuster novels (yes, Mr.Grey, we are looking at you) which are getting decent movie adaptations as well. Fiction Books Will Rule The Roost In EBook Sales There are no complex thoughts here. Traditionally, we always saw that the eBooks which come along with Prints in fiction do good. One look at the best selling eBooks for the last few years and we have our point served. As we can see above, the biggest hit in eBooks for the year 2016, was Paula Hawkins distorted erotica loaded girl thriller, The Girl on The Train. Indie Authors Going The Selfie Way Will Get Higher Sales We also have another sharp trend which is increasing these days. Selfies. Hey, not the snap chat, or the Instagram things. We are referring to the trend of Indie (rather Independent authors) who are finding good enough avenues to publish their works. Be it online portals like Kindle Direct Publishing, Notion Press or others, and print options from the biggest players in the market, Authors have great options going forward. Coming To The Amazon Of All Things Good and Effective You can’t speak about eBooks and not mention Amazon or its super famous Kindle. And one more term which we need to speak (quite prevalently so) is something called as Imprint. If you have never heard of it, worry not, the whole Imprint culture is a recent phenomenon. Something that the publishers are looking at as a way of raking in the moolah only from a few years past. Imprints are the digital forms of Print books. Kindle Unlimited User Base WorldWide Will Grow Tremendously You get to read eBooks for free. Simple. This is the simple idea behind the service you get with Kindle Unlimited. As we said earlier, freer, more buys, more exposure. Now if you don’t know as to what Kindle Unlimited, consider it as the free beer night at your favorite pub around the corner. You pay a certain sum of money, and you can drink as much as you can. Or a simpler buffet concept. You just should pay a fixed amount, and you munch on as much as you want. Unlimited Shelf Space And eBook Immortality Imagine this. Earlier we used to have a book come out to the stores and make commotion around it. Readers would pick them up, and distributors would live happily ever after. However, what if the fairy tale doesn’t work that way. What if the trends change (read Detective Novels) and readers just move on. The books would just remain and after a while removed from the bookshelves. The Future Of Sales Are Getting To The AudioBooks Alexa. Ever heard of her? No not the super model over at the Fashion show. But the Amazon virtual assistant. She listens to you and gets things done. Wonderfully things, she also makes for an excellent eBook reader. Fire her, say hello, and ask her to read out your book. And she does so with all the soulful rendering. Ah, how wonderful this life is. This we predict will be the future of publishing. Audiobooks.